


What are Siblings for?

by VlightPhase



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Book 3: Empire of Gold, Pranks, Siblings, Spoilers for Book 3: The Empire of Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlightPhase/pseuds/VlightPhase
Summary: Driving each other crazy, evidently.
Relationships: Jamshid e-Pramukh/Muntadhir al Qahtani, Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What are Siblings for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muntadhir wanted to make sure he sent his little sister off with an entertaining memory, even if it came at the expense of their little brother and Muntadhir’s former wife.

Before Zaynab and Aqisa left Muntadhir insisted on hosting a farewell dinner at his and Jamshid’s place. After all, he wanted to make sure he sent his little sister off with an entertaining memory, even if it came at the expense of their little brother and Muntadhir’s former wife.

After they were satiated on food and nursing their preferred beverages on luxurious cushions Muntadhir clapped his brother on the back. “When you and Nahri have kids they are going to have quite the lineage to live up to.”

Jamshid took Muntadhir’s other hand under the table and squeezed. An amused glint in his eye as he glanced at Muntadhir, the former emir couldn’t resist sharing his plan with his partner earlier.

Ali and Nahri both, meanwhile, choked on their own drinks. Ali’s ears took on the most shocking red, “Excuse me?” “We haven’t—We aren’t--”

“They’ll be a Qahtani, Nahid, Ayaanle, Marid and shafit. Way to unite almost everyone, Zaydi. You’ll have boundless history lessons to instill in their minds, I’m sure you’ll be in paradise.”

Jamshid mused “Sahrayn too,” he turned toward Nahri, “Isn’t that what you were saying your mother’s djinn ancestors were?”

Nahri glowered back, “Don’t encourage him, Jamshid.”

Muntadhir beamed, this was going splendidly. Everyone at the table looked highly amused, with the exception of Ali and Nahri. Even Aqisa, who Muntadhir never seen laugh, had amusement dancing in her gray eyes.

“All you need is to marry your kid to an Agnivanshi and Tukharistani cross and all the tribes will all be united.”

“Excuse me, brother,” Zaynab broke in, Ali’s eyes alighting on his sister with weary hope of an end to this conversation, “but if anyone is going to be playing matchmaker for the unborn it will be me.” Ali’s eyes shuttered with betrayal so fast it was a wonder the candles lighting the table didn’t all snuff out.

Nahri cleared her throat, “I’ve had enough of arranged marriages, hypothetical or otherwise,” Muntadhir could hear her gritting her teeth in her forced reasonable person voice, “Muntadhir, I would have thought you, too, would have had enough of forced marriage.”

The former emir leaned back, “It’s not _my_ unborn child we’re discussing.” Nahri flashed him a look that promised she’d stab him, if only a suitably sharp object was nearby. Thankfully, the servants had already cleared any and all cutlery.

“No, just your niece or nephew,” Ali growled.

Jamshid broke in before the brothers could escalate, “what made you think of lineages, Emir-Joon?”

Muntadhir smiled leaning back, “Ali mentioned Sobek prying into grandchildren, I figured if the Marid would be prying we might as well be a step or two ahead.”

Zaynab jumped as Ali made Muntadhir’s wine explode, then laughed, “I’ll be sure to enquire on my journeys of any suitable matches.” Her wide grin and nod at her elder brother conveying her thanks. The dark looks her little brother and esteemed Banu Nahida shot at her not diminishing her amusement in the slightest.


End file.
